In the Beginning
by YoungForevermustache
Summary: Amber Swain is in Professor Chase's(Justin) Psychology course at NYU. One day, when a man tells Justin something, forcing him to leave, and the man to look after Justin's students. The man introduced himself as Percy, Justin's brother-in-law. He tells the students the story of how he met his wife and their friends. T for language and stuffs. Must read "Claimed By All The Gods."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, People of worlds. So, we have deleted After the Fact because it ****_SUCKS. _**** We understand why you didn't review. Don't worry, we will up load a different version of that in a while. Anyway we do not own, Percy Jackson, The Ready Set: Stays Four The Same, or Doctor Who. It gets a little sad later, but don't worry, you shall survive. Prepare your self for awesomeness, awkwardness, and laughter. Sorry for spelling errors. (Even though Georgie has English every day). Anyway... Enjoy!**

It was a sunny day on the campus of NYU, and Amber Swain was currently sitting in Professor Chase's class. Professor Chase, or Justin as he liked to be called, was talking about being bipolar and the effects on the brain. She had no idea why Professor Chase was talking about being bipolar when this was a psychology course. 'You need to understand how different people with different mental illnesses work,' he said. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big deal.

Amber had no idea why she signed up for this course. Probably because it sounded the easiest. Yep. Amber Swain was a slacker. Profes- Justin barely assigned essays or reports. He only made them read two paragraphs out of a textbook. But he always made us read out loud, never himself, like he couldn't read. Also, he was always so energetic. If he was sitting at a desk, he would be tapping his feet or hitting his pencil against the desk. Plus, he looked like he was 18. He also never says anything about his personal life, but she guessed he has a girlfriend because every time he sets up his laptop when it's still connected to the projector, the screensaver is himself with his head on a girl's shoulder and his hand resting lightly on her stomach while she is kissing his cheek.

We feel like I'm rambling... Anyway, Amber was partially listening to Justin when a guy ran in through the door. The man was panting like he ran through the campus just to get here, which he probably did. The man starting talking really fast in some different language.

"Rose πήγε στην εργασία ,"

"What? Oh gods, I told Rose I should of stayed with her. But, no, she made me come here. Damn Aphrodite," Justin mumbled as he started rushing around the room, gathering up his things. "Percy, stay here and watch my students for me, until I can get a substitute, Thanks!" Justin said, rushing out the room.

"What? Oh come on, I just needed come in here and tell you that.I don't even know what you're teaching!" The man, or Percy, yelled out the door, which didn't seem to help. He turned back to the students and asked,

"What does he teach?"

"Psychology," One of the students in the back blurted out.

"What? Oh come on, he couldn't of done something easy, like, Marine Biology?" the black hair man asked. Amber would never know why he thought Marine Biology was easier. He shrugged and walked over to the desk, sat in the AWESOME swivel chair, and put his feet up on the desk. "Never really understood why he became a teacher in the first place...with the ADHD and all that.." One of the students, David Smith, a HUGE nerd, in the back raised his hand. The man looked at him and nodded at him.

"Ummm... I don't know how to say this, but, exactly who are you?" The man laughed, smiled and asked,

"Me? Doesn't Justin tell you anything about his life?" They all shook their heads no. He looked shocked at that and said,

"I'm Percy Jackson, Justin's brother in-law,"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that he's married?" Daniel Hanson asked.

"Yep, he married my twin sister, at like,19,"

"Who is your sister?" Sam Ellis asked. "And why that young?

"Justin doesn't tell you ANYTHING. My sister is Rose Jackson, or well Rose Chase Jackson, now. He married her that young, well, he knew her for what, like 9 years? Hang on, got to do the math," Percy said and started counting on his fingers. "9, 10, years before they started dating and 3 years later, he proposed to her, anything else you have to know?"

"Yes, what did you say that made him freak out so much?" Kate Stokes questioned.

"Ah, yeah... Um, well, Rose kinda went into labor, and Justin is extremely protective of her..so yeah.."

"Are you serious?" Judy Bailey asked.

"Yes. Yes,I am. That's why I don't want to be here," Percy explained. "Annabeth will kill me if I don't get there," Percy saw the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Annabeth is my wife and Justin's twin sister,"

"Do you know why he is so protective of her?" asked Samuel Mitchell.

"Ah, that's a long story. But I'll tell you anyway because I have no idea what to do for the rest of class," Percy replied. "O.K, First things first, I will mention some people you have never heard of. Carina and Yanin are Rose's friends and Nick and Brandon are Justin's. Also, Rose and Carina are just insane, so let's begin"

While Percy does that, We, the awesome narrators, will give you a more detailed story. Basically we are going back in time. Aren't we legitimate? The answer is Yes. You may read the amazing story now.

"Kill me now," Justin said.

"The feelings mutual, Blondie," Rose replied.

"Shut up, Bipolar,"

Rose glared at Justin and said,

"You know I didn't choose to be bipolar, and ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help, you should know,"

"Quiet, you two. Now, Justin, you will tutor Rose in Math, until she gets her grades up," Mr. Ross said.

It was Friday morning, and Justin Davis and Rose Steward were sitting in Mr. Ross's 8th grade math class . Mr. Ross wanted Justin to tutor Rose in Math. Of course Justin didn't want to tutor her. Rose was that weird bipolar kid that had only two friends. Justin didn't want to be seen with her because, well, Justin was actually popular. To be seen with her would push him to the bottom of the popularity scale. To be honest, Justin thought she was pretty cute, when she wasn't yelling at you.

"I'll leave you to discuss... whatever," Mr. Ross said, snapping Justin from his thoughts. As soon as Mr. Ross left, Rose asked,

"You really have changed haven't you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Wow, you really don't remember. Well, see you later, Dustin," Rose said, and she walked out of the room.

"Dustin?" Justin asked himself, "Where have I heard that before?"

At the end of the day, Justin sat a table in Study Hall, and he saw Rose. She was sitting with her friends, Yanin Meewirya, and Carina Hudson. Rose looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Ugh. I can't believe the principle is suspending me, I mean it was the micro-" Rose was cut off by Carina covering Rose's mouth with her hand.

"You can rant tomorrow, at the park, just not now,"

"Fine..."

Justin remembered that they go to the park everyday . Maybe he could talk to her there. In his range of vision, he saw his two best friends, Nick and Brandon.

"What are you staring at?" Brandon asked.

"Not Rose, definitely not Rose," Justin said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Awww, Justin is growing up," Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked.

"Your first crush," Nick and Brandon said together. Creepy...

"Nonono. I was just think about something she said to me,"

"Like what? She wants you guys to use protection?" Nick said.

"I'm ignoring that comment... She said "See you later Dustin." I know I have heard it before, somewhere. But I freaking don't remember who said that!" Justin said. "Maybe a teacher, mixing up the first letter of my last name with my first name. Yeah, that's probably it," The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Everyone rushed to the door, ready to leave the torture they call school. Rose and Carina were walking home, while Rose was explaining her day to Carina.

"He doesn't remember me!"

"Wait, tell me what happened again. Let me be Mr. Therapist-guy/girl,"

"Well, Justin and I used to be best friends in the 5th grade. Then I moved. Then we moved back. When he saw me, he didn't recognize me. Ultimate Fail!" Rose said

"Just like his Da-," Carina said.

" Don't say anything. You have too many problems too count, so I'm ignoring that comment... Anyway, I tried to get him to remember by saying his nickname I gave him in 5th grade. Dustin,"

"Interesting, tell me more, did this all stem from the fact that you like him? And where did that nickname come from?" Carina said

"Again too many problems too count... First off, I don't like him, Secondly, I gave him that nickname when a teacher accidentally called him that," Rose explained

"Don't deny it Rose. We all see it,"

"You are a terrible person,"

The next day, Yanin, Carina, and Rose ran to the park.

"Ok, you may rant now. Tell me what happened again," Carina said as she sat down on a bench.

"It was the freaking microwave! The microwave is framing me. I just know it. Why don't they suspend the microwave? That would be legit!" Rose ranted .Rose knew that Carina and Yanin sometimes didn't know what to do with her. A group of boys, who Rose recognized as Nick Carter, Justin Davis, Brandon Dahan, sat down next to Carina. They were in the park, sitting on a bench. Nick sat next to Carina, and Justin and and Brandon stood behind the bench. Rose was pacing back and forth, while Yanin tried to stop her from killing anyone. Rose wouldn't know why they were here. The boys were popular, and the girls were unpopular.

"Is she..?" Nick questioned.

"Mentally unstable? Insane? Crazy?" Brandon replied..

"Honestly if she just took the pills I told her to take..." Carina said awkwardly.

"Carina, I can hear you. I don't need the freaking pills. I'm not really bipolar, I just get mood swings, and I just need that freaking microwave suspended!" Rose said, continuing. "It's always the kitchen appliances, no one ever suspects them,"

"I think she's just blaming kitchen appliances because it easy to do so," Brandon said.

"Do you want me to blame it on you? Fine. It was all Brandon's fault. Hey, that was easy. I think I shall blame stuff on Brandon,"

"Hey it isn't his fault that you got mad at Mr. Ross and tried to blow him up during his lunch break!" Yanin exclaimed.

"Poor Yanin, defending your future boyfriend. Anyway, I'm only blaming him because it easy to," explained Rose. "Anyway, Justin you need to tutor me in Math, so come on,"

"Why am I stuck with the crazy bipolar chick?" Justin mumbled.

"I heard that!" Rose yelled as she dragged Justin.

"Hey Yanin, has anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?" Carina asked.

"No, that's a first,but I'll go look in the mirror," Yanin said as she left.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Justin asked, confused at the random thing the girls say, as Rose dragged him away from the group.

Yanin and Brandon

"Hey Yanin, has anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?" Carina asked.

"No, that's a first,but I'll go look in the mirror," Yanin said as she left. It was only an excuse to get Nick and Carina to talk. She knew Carina liked Nick. She saw it in Carina's eyes when she talked about him. Yanin walked by herself from a few minutes, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She sees Brandon walking toward her.

" Hey...so your Rose's friend, right?" Brandon asked Yanin.

"No duh, I'm her only friend," Yanin replied.

"What about Carina?" Brandon asked.

"No, she's just an accomplice. We're going to take over the world, and Carina's craziness might help us in some situations,"

"Well that escalated quickly...,Anyway I wanted to ask you does Carina like Nick?"

"I think so... Do you know about Justin and Rose?"

"As Nick would say 'Well whatever they're doing they should they should use protection,'"

"He would...wanna grab some thai food?" Yanin asked.

"I enjoy asian stuff...maybe that because i'm asian... and so are you,"

Yanin does have a little crush on Brandon, but she wouldn't tell anyone but Rose that. Carina would tell everyone. They began to talk. Brandon and Yanin were comfortable talking to one another. They figured out that they like most of the same things, like, plums and singing. They talked for an hour, before Brandon said,

"Do you know where Justin and Rose would be? Justin is my ride home and I'm too lazy to walk,"

"Probably making out at Rose's house... I'll show you where she lives, I need to go there any way. I need to make sure Rose hasn't killed anyone yet..." Yanin said.

"Well...I guess that makes sense," They started to walk to Rose's house. The sky started to look grey, then it started to rain.

"Nooo! My hair, my beautiful hair," One of them said. You expect it to be Yanin, but no, Brandon said that. They ran down the street and into Rose's house.

Carina and Nick:

"Why am I stuck with the crazy bipolar chick?" Justin mumbled.

"I heard that!" Rose yelled as she dragged Justin.

"Hey Yanin, has anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?" Carina asked.

"No, that's a first,but I'll go look in the mirror," Yanin said as she left.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Justin asked, confused by all the random things the girls say, as Rose dragged him away from the group.

"Everything and Nothing, but the point is that you need to teach me math,"

"Copyright Carina Hudson!, It's my idea and if you steal it I'll kill you!" Carina yells to Rose who is now pretty far away.

"You're a violent girl, aren't you? I'm gonna go now.. I wish you luck Nick," Brandon said as he left.

" Hey...so your Rose's friend, right?" Nick asked Carina.

"No duh, I'm her only friend," Carina replied.

"What about Yanin?" Nick asked.

"No, she's just an accomplice. We're going to take over the world, and Yanin's adorableness might help us in some situations,"

"Anyway I wanted to ask you does Yanin like Brandon?"

" I think so... Do you know about Justin and Rose?"

"Well whatever they're doing they should they should use protection," Nick said awkwardly.

Carina giggled as she pushed her glasses back, she liked awkward guys. She had to admit, Nick was pretty cute. Carina had a tiny, small, little crush on Nick. They began to talk. Nick and Carina were comfortable talking to one another. They figured out that they like most of the same things, like One Direction, Doctor Who, Panic! At The Disco, and singing. They talked for an hour, before Nick said,

"Do you know where Justin and Rose would be? Justin is my ride home and I'm too lazy to walk,"

"Probably making out at Rose's house... I'll show you where she lives, I need to go there any way. I will back my Psychic Pineapples..." Carina said.

"Well...i guess thats legit," Nick said as he left with Carina. They talked the entire way and got pretty off topic, when they reached Rose's house, they were talking about how bees should actually be called "Bumble-ouchies"They opened the door, both walking in like they owned the place.

Justin and Rose:

"I heard that!" Rose yelled as she dragged Justin.

"Hey Yanin, has anyone ever told you that you look like a bunny?" Carina asked.

"No, that's a first,but I'll go look in the mirror," Yanin said as she left.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Justin asked, confused by all the random things the girls say, as Rose dragged him away from the group.

"Everything and Nothing, but the point is that you need to teach me math," They walk to the house in awkward silence, until Justin said,

"To fill up the awkward silence, Nick would say "psychic pineapple,"

"Carina would too... Sometimes I think Carina is the bipolar one, and I'm normal," Rose said

"Awkward question, why did you call me Dustin?" Justin asked as they walked in the house.

"Wooow, that was awkward... But you really don't remember?"

"I remember someone calling me that, but I can't remember who,"

"Me,"

"What?" Justin asked as he set up all the stupid math.

"I called you that. In 5th grade. Then I moved. Then I moved back, this year,"

Justin flashes back to 5th grade. He remembers a girl with brown hair and green eyes, and talking to her. He flashed back to the present and looked down at Rose who was looking back at him curiously. He suddenly hugged her. She hugged him back and he whispered in her ear,

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

Then Justin began tutoring Rose with stupid math, then they heard footsteps.

Everyone:

(Enter Carina and Nick)

"AH-HA...oh," Carina walked into the room just to find them studying, which was shocking, thinking that they haven't killed each other.

"What's your problem now?" Rose asked.

"We thought you guys were making out... but you aren't," Carina complained. Rose rolled her eyes and said,

"And I bet Nick wanted us to know, that whatever we were doing, we needed protection,"

"Clever girl... But I really just need Justin to take me home because I'm lazy" Nick said walking behind Carina. Justin looked out the window and said,

"Prepare to get soaked, then. It's raining like crazy,"

"That what she said..." Nick said.

"Yes, it makes sense that she said, 'It's raining like crazy,'"

"I was talking about the soaked part... its funny because, well never mind," Nick tried.

"You sir have a problem," Rose said as she turned on the T.V. "Anyway, if you do go out there, you will get soaked. The weather channel says it will only get worse, you should probably stay here,"

(Enter Yanin and Brandon)

"Hey guys, it raining like crazy out there!" Said Yanin as she ran inside soaked with water, with Brandon trailing behind her.

"Ugh, look what this did to my hair!" Brandon exclaimed.

"You'll survive, Brandon. If not, I'll be at your funeral, saying it was my fault," Rose said.

"Guys, What about if we all stay here tonight?" Nick suggested.

"Like a sleepover? With guys?" Yanin asked.

"Oh bunny friend, So innocent," Carina teased.

"I blame Brandon," Rose said.

"What?! Why me?" Brandon asked.

"I told you. Its easy to blame stuff on you,"

"True..."

"I never got an answer to my question!" Nick huffed.

"Yeah, its cool with parents aren't even home. Does everyone want to?" Rose asked. Everyone seemed to consent. So everyone called their parents and told them that the sleepover was on.

"Yes! I'm not alone tonight!" Carina said.

"We always Skype at night," Rose explained.

"It's not the same. Virtual flumps aren't fun,"

"Flump?" Brandon asked.

"You know high five/ fist bump?" Justin added. Brandon looked confused.

"How do you not know what a flump is?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, i've just never heard of it,"

"Carina, let's say we took over the world. In our victory, we flump," Rose said as her and Carina flumped.

"I want a burger," Nick said suddenly. Rose, Carina, and Yanin looked at each other and said,

"Hi burger," Rose said

"I used to be a cow," Carina said

"Oh," Yanin said.

"Where did that come from?" The boys said together.

"ASDF 6!" The girls fangirled.

"You're not a real man unless you've watched it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Well we already knew Nick wasn't..." Carina said.

"Carina, go get the internet. I'll get food," Yanin said. The girls rushed off in different directions. Rose looked at the boys and said,

" ," By the look on her face, the boys should listen to her. They went on the couch, and the girls followed suit. Rose took the computer and typed things in the computer. 5 minutes later, they were laughing every 5 seconds. After that ended, Rose said,

"I going get a bunch of food. Chips, and soda,"

"I enjoy food,"Carina said.

"I know that. Now I shall go get chips and soda",Rose got up and ran to get the best food in the world. When she came back, Nick said,

"I'm surprised you would gorge on all this junk food. Aren't girls supposed to be health conscious?"

"What are you stupid?" Rose asked.

"Obviously..." Carina murmured.

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't normal. We love eating and don't care what you think. We are all tomboys, so food is a major part in that. Plus, we aren't those type of girls," Rose continued.

"Those type of girls?" Justin asked.

"For example..." Rose started, and cleared her throat, "Like, OMG! I'm soooo buying,like, 40 types of, like, pretty shoes," Rose said in a popular girl voice. She looked at Carina,and Carina said, in the same tone,

"OMG, like, look at that hot guy, like, he is sooo,like, staring,like, at me,"

"Like, look at, like, those clothes. They soooo,like, clash!" Yanin said.

"SO, yeah, those type of girls," Rose replied. "The ones I might murder one day,"

"I already have..." Carina said.

"Why are you all so violent?!" Brandon asked.

"Yanin is not violent... She is our bunny," Rose replied. "And Carina is our Nerd,"

"Then what are you?" Nick asked.

"I am apparently a meese... I have no idea what these two were thinking when they gave me that nickname," Rose answered.

"Meese?" Brandon asked.

"It is the plural of moose," Carina said.

"Isn't the plural of moose, moose?" Justin questioned.

"Yes, be meese sounds better, plus if the plural of goose is geese, why not moose, meese?" Yanin said.

"Legit Logic," Rose replied.

"Wait... Rose is being logical?" Carina asked.

"You all obviously hate me," Rose said. "I can see it your eyes," Carina, sitting next to her whispered in her ear,

"I bet Justin likes you..."

"ONG, get over that, that will never happen. That was a UFO," Rose replied.

"What?" Nick asked.

"UFO- Ultimate Fail Obviously, ONG-Oh Narwhal God," Rose said. "Yeah... We're insane,"

"Like I said earlier if you took those pills ..." Carina said.

`Have you ever thought about the song 22 by Taylor Swift?" Rose said, you could tell that,

this would turn into some kind of a rant.

"Oh no, here she goes again. Yanin, go get the duct tape, "

"You know the line I'm feeling 22? 22 isn't an emotion, nor does it have a texture therefore you can't feel 22. So-" Rose started, but Carina covered Rose's mouth with her own hand. She did that, but suddenly pulled away.

"Ewww! Did you just like lick my hand?"

"I had to go to drastic measures... so yes, yes I did. Here's a bridge, get over it,"

"I'm going to stick my hand in boiling water now,"Carina replied.

"You're not going to stop her?" Justin asked her.

"Nope. Carina can't cook to save her life. Nor can she heat a pot of water..."

"For your information, I cook better than all of you!" Carina yelled.

"Sure you can..." Rose said sarcastically.

"No need to be sarcastic, even though I do it all the time..." Carina said.

"See what I have to deal with," Rose said to Justin.

"Whoa... I just notice something... Nick and Brandon haven't said anything for the last 10 minutes. I think that's a new record," Justin said.

"It's because you guys are you entertaining," Brandon said.

"I'm just lazy," Said Nick.

"Of course...You're just like a guy Carina,"

"That didn't really escalate at all." Yanin said.

"Hey..thats my line." Carina said. "I'm getting popcorn, want to set up everything?"

"Carina, you can't make popcorn. Last time you did that, my house almost caught on fire,

I'll help you. Yanin, go get a major amount of blankets and pillows, and I'll grab some pajamas for all you people later," Rose replied, standing up.

"I said "oh lord jesus its a fire!'"Carina replied.

"Yes,yes you did," Yanin said, running up the stairs. Soon, they were all sitting on the floor in a circle, with pajamas on. Rose gave the boys her father's sweatpants and the girls her old pajama. They were all laughing at something stupid Brandon said. Suddenly, the girls' phones buzzed, indicating they had got a text. Their hands went to their sides, where their phones were, but froze, their hands hovering over the phones. They picked up the phones and put them in the middle, upside down, so you couldn't read the text. The boys looked at them strangely, worried what would happen next.

"Give us 5 minutes," Rose said her voice wavering, falling backwards on the blankets behind her. Carina looked blankly at the wall and Yanin had her knees pulled up to her chest, her face hidden. The boys just sat there, in silence, with worried looks on their faces. 5 minutes later, Carina came out of her trance, Rose sat up, and Yanin's head shot up. They reached for someone elses phone. Yanin with Carina's, Carina's with Rose's, and Rose's with Yanin's. They read the text and flinched. They swapped their phones, so they had their original read the text on their phones then they laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm really confused...what's going on?" said Brandon breaking the respone, Yanin just gave him her phone, and Rose gave her phone to Justin and Carina gave her phone to Nick. They read the girls' text message and flinched.

"Oh. That's not too pleasant." Brandon said. Sadly, yes, Brandon was not be stupid at the time. Here's what they said...yeah.. we're not telling you... It's too sad.. Yeah, anyway if you haven't figured it out by now, the girls were being cyberbullied.

"Oh, Rose..." Justin said as he pulled her closer to him,so she was leaning on his chest. You could see a tear start to run down her cheek.

"They didn't even spell it right it! I mean who the hell does that?" Rose said.

"Some kind of an idiot." Carina says looking very unphased by the whole thing.

"Why are you not like crying or something?" Nick said (He isn't very good at comforting people;especially girls ).

"I'm used to it. Plus, if we know we have a text that's not from one of the three of us, then we can kinda prepare for it. It kinda softens the blow,"

"You girls are perfect, and don't deserve this." Said Brandon with Yanin cradled in his arms. Everyone stared at him very confusedly.

"I think that's the smartest thing you have ever said," Rose said. Brandon shrugged and said,

"It's true." There was a few minutes of silence, then Carina blurted out,

"How could you get a duck on the moon?" Carina said being her completely off topic self. They laughed a bit a Carina's insaneness, then Nick said,

'Well, you would put the duck on the spaceship an-" He was cut off by Carina.

"No, I mean legit making the duck an astronaut. Like making the duck walk on the moon, and all that stuff,"

"You would need an insanely smart duck, you need to be able to teach it how to be an astronaut, and actually have a spaceship," Yanin said.

"We should do that in the future. I can see it now. The First Duck In Space. His name... Ducky Gonzales," Rose said.

"I think I've laughed at this for ten years." Nick said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Brandon said.

"You're stuck with us now,and nothing make sense anymore, so deal with it," Yanin said.

"I can deal with that." Brandon said.

"Yeah... I totally believe you.." Carina said.

"I so could," Branson shot back.

"Just wait untill Rose has her episodes," Carina said. Brandon and Carina kept fighting, while Rose stood up and said,

"I'm going to make dinner, you keep fighting... Carina you can't kill anyone, but you maim him,"

"Aww... Why not?" Carina whined.

"Because. I said so, and Mother will yell at me if she finds blood stained on her "Amazing Pure White Carpet,""

"If I put a towel down then can I kill him?" Carina yelled to a retreating Rose.

"Nope,"

"Aww... Sad," Carina replied.

"Hush Child, I'm getting pizza"

"YEAH! Om-noms!"

"Why are we stuck with you again?"Nick asked,

"I'm legit, get over it."

"Earlier you said sexy. I don't know how you transition from that...But both are a complete lie," Yanin said.

"I think shes pretty sexy..." Carina said.

"That's a little sad, talking about yourself in third person, " Nick said (thinking it was completely true.).

"I can't deal with you people, I'm going to the kitchen!" Justin said.

"Oh so you can make out with Rose?" Brandon said.

"No..."

"If we did make out we'd do it in front of you, just to piss you off" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey loser," Rose said to Justin as he walked into the room.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loved," Justin replied,walking up behind Rose.

"But you're loved, by lots of people,"

"Like who?"

"Ehrm, not me, so not me"

"Wait, what? Rose do you..."

"Nope! I'm making a point so don't jump to any conclusion,"

"Okay, then what was your point?"

"I'm just saying, Do you you have any idea how many fangirls you have? I swear I heard one on Friday, she said, "OMG, did you see Justin's hair? It looked,like, so soft,"" Rose said in the same tone as earlier. Justin just laughed. "Don't judge me, I'm just saying what I heard,"

"You know I'd never go for those girls," Justin said while putting his head on Rose's shoulder.

"What kind of girls do you go for then?" Rose said.

"You so would want to know that," Justin smirked.

"I was asking a question, so get over it," Rose said while turning around, "Plus," she said while running her hands through his hair, "Those girls are right, your hair is soft,"

"I don't know what kind of girls I go for, but whoever they are have to be very special." Justin said leaning in to kiss Rose, his eyes fluttering closed. She also leaned in, eyes doing the same. They were centimeters apart when,

"Sup losers?" Carina said as she walked in.

"Go Away!" Rose said angrily. Well she had her right, after all she had been dreaming of this moment for like 3 years.

"Alright, I was sent to get sodas. I'm leaving now. Oh, I won't tell them that you guys were having a moment here." Carina said as the left.

"Guys! They were so having a moment!"Like they were about to suck face!" She said running back to the other room.

"That never happened right?" Rose asked turning back to Justin.

"Right," he replied.

"So the pizza is gonna take awhile, I'm going back to the living room." Rose said as she left, with Justin close behind.

"You're not sexy!" Brandon said.

"I'm sexy so deal with it!" Carina replied.

"Are you guys really still on this?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Yanin said.

"O.K, I shall end this. Carina you are not sexy. But, it's possible Nick doesn't feel the same because he has been staring at you for the past 5 minutes," Rose said. They all looked at Nick, who had a dazed look on his snapped out of it and said,

"No!" Nick protested (good job if you get the reference). "I wasn't staring at anyone..." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Sure..." They all said together.

"Okay, You're all ones to talk. With Brandon and Yanin who just would probably openly make out in public, and Justin and Rose...I don't even know what you guys were doing in the kitchen but I have a feeling I don't even want to know." Nick shot back.

"I have to agree with Nick. Justin and Rose were having a moment before I rudely interrupted," Carina

"You weren't supposed to tell them that," Justin and Rose said together.

"Why don't you guys try that out here," Brandon said.

"What? No,no,no. That sounded really creepy and stalkerish," Rose said.

"Yep, but we all know its gonna happen sooner or later, so why not now?"Yanin said.

"I hate you all, I hate you all," Rose said.

"Apparently not Justin,You want to suck on his face...and other things." Carina said

"I hate you all." Suddenly the oven rang, signaling that the pizza was done.

"Yes! On-noms are done!" Carina standing up.

"No, Carina, you don't get on-noms, because you are evil and perverted," Rose said,walking in the kitchen.

"But you love my evil pervertedness!"

"No, Alpaca Nerd, no one loves you," Rose replied.

"Except Nick!" Yanin chimed in.

"Nopenopenopenopenope" Carina and Nick said together.

"Sure... I can tell you guys are completely tell us the truth," Yanin said.

"What is with you people and sarcasm?" Branson asked

"We're fluent in Sarcasm. Duh," Yanin replied.

"Sarcasm is sexy." Carina said.

"Yeah, sarcasm is legit." Rose said, while turning on her phone, plugging it into the stereo, "So is music!"

Who is this?" Brandon asked.

"HE IS WE!" Carina and Rose fangirled.

"I think this is the only reason Carina and I are friends. We both have M.A," Rose said.

"M.A?" Brandon asked.

"Music Addiction. It should be a thing now," Carina replied.

"It is a thing." Rose said as she flumped Carina.

"So is a I.A, Internet Addiction,"

They all walked to the kitchen to eat om-noms while talking about addictions.

"Let's see, I have, M.A, I.A, D.W.A, an-"Rose started

"D.W.A?" Brandon asked.

"Doctor Who Addiction, any-" Rose replied.

"Nononononono! You people watch Doctor Who?" Nick asked. The girls nodded.

"Dude, we found the most amazing girls. They don't care how we think of them, their sarcastic, and they watch Doctor Who! They're legit!"

"Yeah, Do you?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, Its awesome." Nick replied, as soon as he said that Carina hugged him so hard he fell over...

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't try and help me or anything," Nick said from the floor. They laughed and Carina said,

"Fine, we won't help you. I'll just steal your pizza,"

"No! Not my food. Please take anything, just not my food," Nick replied, scrambling up from the floor.

"Like I said... Guy Carina..." Rose said.

"Ew, why would Carina make out with a guy version of herself?" Yanin said.

"No! I swear, Nick acts just like Carina! He loves food, he loves Doctor Who, and He's lazy! That's about it... But Carina doesn't have many characteristics." Rose explained.

"She makes a good point" Justin said.

"And were both sexy." Carina pointed out.

"Carina... Could you do me a favor and stop. lying. to us." Rose said.

"But that requires Effort..." Carina whined. "Effort is hard..."

"Not to mention you just said that he's sexy," Justin said.

"Everybody is sexy in their own special way," Carina replied.

"Carina, you just sounded like a perverted therapist...How do you even do that?!" Rose questioned.

"One of my many talents."

"You don't have talents.." Yanin said.

"I can sing.." Carina said.`

"We all can sing," Rose blurted.

"Really? Prove it. Next song, all of you have to sing," Brandon dared them. The girls shrugged and nodded. They waited for the next song to start. It was Stays Four The Same by The Ready Set. The girls smiled widely and started singing.

I could've wrote down

Every thought i've been thinking to myself all this past year.

I would've said in doubt

"Oh, I wanna make myself clear."

And baby - clearly

I need some balance in my ears right now

'Cause I've been freaking myself out

And I've been waking this whole town.

And then I turned myself inside out

La da da da da

And it's all about

The way your hips move

Side to side,

Left to right,

Guide me home tonight.

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through.

So I said,

I, I gotta comb my brain for the words to say.

And if you don't feel right then it's a wasted night

The price to pay is so, so high.

And the irony could be cut with a knife.

'Cause its my first chance.

But it's my last chance.

And then I turned myself inside out

La da da da da

And it's all about

The way your hips move

Side to side,

Left to right,

Guide me home tonight.

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through.

Baby,

Well I gotta have you loving me tonight.

And when my world has become a whirlwind

Will you be my white flag?

Speed it up like sugar,

I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it (about it).

Break it down,

HI'm on my knees,

Baby take another chance, oh please.

I'm affordable, I'm trainable

When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in.

Speed it up like sugar,

I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it (about it).

Break it down,

I'm on my knees,

Baby take another chance, oh please.

I'm affordable, I'm trainable

When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in.

I gotta migrate a catastrophe.

Stood strong,

It was the best for me.

My town is irrela-relavant.

My blue eyes match my green lies.

Yeah!

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.

A little more you,

Be my lantern.

Help me shine on through.

And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning.

A little more you,

(Give me more of you)

Be my lantern.

(Give me more of you)

Help me shine on through.

Baby,

Well I gotta have you loving me tonight.

And when my world has become a whirlwind

Will you be my white flag?

"Legit!" Carina said as she flumped the girls.

"Happy?" Rose asked. The boys nodded slowly, with their mouth wide open in shock.

"Well you should be." Carina said.

"That's... That... That was amazing! How do you sing that well?" Brandon said. Yanin shrugged and said,  
"It's comes naturally,"  
"Now, Doctor Who Marathon! With FOOD!" Carina said, running to the living room. They all got settled and began watching Doctor Who. After 2 hours, they all fell asleep

The next morning, Rose woke up to someone poking her. She didn't dare open her eyes, she wanted to sleep more. Besides, it was warm where she was. She was on top of something warm and comforting. Suddenly, the warm thing started moving. "No! It's warm. I need it." She thought. She grabbed the warm thing and pulled it back down towards her.  
"Come on, Rose. I know I'm sexy, but I need food," The warm thing said. Rose's eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked at the thing next to her, and found it was Justin.  
"Oh, please. You are not sexy," Rose said. She turned to the poking thing and asked, "What now?"  
"Sorry to interrupt...whatever this is, but I made pancakes." Carina said slowing waking everyone up.  
"You made food? I'm not eating that,"  
"O.K! Fine! I made mediocre pancakes. Happy?" Carina said.  
"Yes. I shall make EDIBLE pancakes," Rose said slowly getting up.  
"My pancakes are edible!" Carina said slapping Rose in the back of the head.  
"Ow... Stop lying to us. I shall try your pancakes. But, if I die, make my coffin a T.A.R.D.I.S. I just need a fork," Rose replied.  
"Wait! Don't open the silverware drawer!" Carina called out.  
"WHY IS THERE A PANCAKE IN THE SILVERWARE DRAWER?!" Rose yelled.  
"I told you not to... But WHY IS THERE SILVERWARE IN THE PANCAKE DRAWER?""Carina shouted.  
"There's no pancake drawer... Carina... You left a pancake on the stove! Why?" Rose said, rushing over to the burning pancake. "Now why is there silverware in the pancake?" Rose asked, holding up the pancake by the fork that was melted in the pancake.  
"I was waking you lazy people up! I can't do two things at once!" Carina explained.  
"Whatever Alpaca Nerd. I shall make real food,"

"Fine, I'll go play guitar!"  
"You play guitar? That's sexy," Nick said, getting up from the floor.  
"SEE? People think I'm sexy..." Carina said.  
"We all can play guitar.. and drums, so get over it. We are all sexy," Yanin said.  
"What else do you do?" Justin asked, as he sat down.  
"We write songs, but that's it, We'll let you see them later," Rose said. "Look! I made edible food!" Rose said. They all ate and then started cleaning up the house. It had finally stopped raining and the boys were leaving.  
"Wait!" Rose said, grabbing Justin's arm as they were leaving. Justin just looked at her curiously." You aren't going to treat us like you did before?"  
"What? No,no,no. You guys are like our best friends now. And I'm sorry for doing that," Justin said pulling her in for a hug "Why did you ask?"  
"People will do that. There our best friends outside of school, but will be terrible to us in school," Rose explained.  
"I promise I won't do that," Justin said as he pulled away. Rose took a pen out of her pocket and wrote something on his arm.

"Here. That's my phone number, so call me or whatever," Rose said. She kissed his cheek and pushed him out the door. "Bye!" You could see a faint blush on her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Nerds. So, we may not be typing a lot in the next 2 weeks because:  
**A. We shall be taking a FREAKING huge test that will determine if we get to go to the 8th grade  
B. Writing an essay for NJHS (National Junior Honor Society)  
C. Sleeping.  
**So, yeah. YAY EXCITING TEST. NO! sarcasm. Yeah... Don't be expecting any thing. Plus, I think you people hate us because you never review... Anyway... Yeah. BYE! Watch us fail.**


End file.
